StarClan's Call
by Chescat
Summary: A tragedy has occurred within StarClan and now they are the ones praying for help. A war has begun between the four clans which could devastate the lives of all cats. Lunapelt, a determined warrior with a voice of power has been called to set things right again. Follow her on her journey to end the Great War. Hi there! Updates either Friday or weekends. Enjoy my 1st fanfic!
1. Prologue

A great tragedy has broken among StarClan. All the cats gathered together, being split into four separate groups. One cat spoke,

"Terrible happenings are about to happen among the clans. Unfortunately, even among us. What are we meant to do now? We were the one who have predicted this, and even we do not know what to do!"

"How could this happen? For the first time, we are helpless when we are meant to be helping," another said.

"I fear that all four clans will be split apart forever and that StarClan will too,"

Anger and argument rose through the conversation and every cat was filled with confusion.

"Silence! We will wait until when the time is right. We must send a message to a cat who can help us and the other clans. For now we must keep our hopes up till the call has been received."


	2. Chapter 1

A timid breeze rustled through the dead leaves on the barren trees. The grass was frosty and snow was lathered everywhere. ThunderClan was asleep and so was the prey. All was quiet except for the whispering heard in the wind. A 5-moon-old she-kit named Lunakit, however, was not asleep. She snuck out of the nursery and went out into the open. She stopped and stared at the Silverpelt not caring about how cold this night was. Her cerulean eyes gazed at the moon and the stars, filling them with wonder. The she-kit decided to lay down and treasure this beautiful moment while it lasted. _One more moon and I'll be an apprentice,_ she thought. Lunakit closed her eyes and hoped that she could stay a little longer. After a few moments of peace, the she-kit's ears pricked and heard pawsteps nearby. She sighed and stood up, looking at the direction of which the noise was coming from. A cat came over to her whilst shaking her head. It was Vinetail, her mother.

Before the Luna-kit could explain Vinetail hissed, "How many times do I have to tell you to not sneak out at night!? It's dangerous and cold!"

"I'm sorry mother, I wasn't tired and tonight was a beautiful night and I wanted to spend some time outside," the Lunakit mewed.

"Beautiful or not you have to stay with me. You need good sleep if you want to become a warrior, okay?"

She nodded. Vinetail licked the she-kit's shoulder and nudged her towards the nursery. The Lunakit took one final glance at the Silverpelt, admiring its beauty once more.


	3. Chapter 2

Radiant orange from the sun shone through the nursery. As Lunakit felt the morning warmth among her pelt, she woke up, stretched and shook her fur, being careful to not wake the other cats. She crawled out of the nursery and walked over to her favourite spot in camp. The she-kit sat down on the patch of frosty grass and started licking herself. _Today's the day I become an apprentice._ The thought made her feel excited. A broad, brown tabby padded over towards Lunakit.

"Ah! Just the kit I wanted to see! I knew you'd be up this early," the tabby meowed.

"Oh, Stoneclaw I didn't see you coming!" Lunakit purred.

"I can tell you're excited to finally become an apprentice, isn't that right?"

Lunakit nodded. She came closer towards Stoneclaw and brushed herself against his fur. Stoneclaw was a very close friend of Lunakit and known her since she was born.

Unfortunately, Lunakit was the only kit who survived the outbreak of greencough among the clan many moons ago. She had two brothers who sadly passed away. Since then she'd always stick with Stoneclaw, play with him almost every day and Lunakit would always ask questions about being a warrior and Stoneclaw's travels.

"Who do you think will be my mentor?" she asked.

"We will just have to wait and see. I have to go now, I'm on dawn patrol today. I'll see you later,"

Stoneheart padded away towards another group of cats. Lunakit had her hopes high of who her mentor might be.

Lunakit decided to go back to the nursery to check on her mother. As she came in, her mother was awake and cleaning herself.

"I knew you'd be up and early on this special occasion of yours," Vinetail meowed.

"Of course! I'm so excited! " Lunakit purred whilst flicking her tail around.

"Well, I'm very proud of you."

Vinetail rose and brushed herself against Lunakit and licked her very affectionately.

"I'll be off, come find me if you need anything. Oh, and do wake up Pebblekit, he's been sleeping like a dormouse!"

Vinetail left and Lunakit looked at Pebblekit who was snoring away in the corner of the nursery.

Pebblekit has also been a good friend of Lunakit and would play with him when Stoneclaw was away or busy. Today was also the day Pebblekit becomes an apprentice.

Lunakit smirked and dropped into a crouch. She moved closer, quieter than a mouse, her haunches moving and then she pounced right on top of Pebblekit, startling him.

"GREAT STARCLAN!" Pebblekit exclaimed.

Lunakit flopped onto her back and laughed.

"HAHAHA! YOU'RE SUCH A SCAREDY-MOUSE!"

"HEY! I'M GONNA SHRED YOU TO MOUSE-DUST!"

Pebblekit pounced on top of Lunakit. They both rolled on their side. Pebblekit got a grasp of Lunakit, but she managed to let go. She ran outside of the nursery, kicking up melted snow towards Pebblekit who ran after her. She turned around and pounced on Pebblekit. They both tumbled across the floor frantically but playfully biting and scratching. When Lunakit was forced to the ground, she kicked Pebblekit off sending him flying. She jumped on top of him, forcing him into the ground instead. Both kits stopped fighting

"Hey, guess what," Lunakit mewed.

"What?" Pebblekit replied whist he was on the ground.

"My mother called you a dormouse,"

"Really? From Vinetail? Gosh your mother is savage alright,"

Lunakit let go of Pebblekit and after a moment of silence, they both started laughing loudly that it was heard throughout all the camp. All the ThunderClan cats had their eyes on them.


	4. Chapter 3

"You two! Come over here!"

The two kits turned their heads towards Scarface. They both noticed his furious demise.

Lunakit and Pebblekit slowly padded towards the warrior with their heads down. Scarface spoke,

"What do you both think you are doing starting a fight in the nursery?! You disturbed the other kits and you disturbed the whole of ThunderClan! I know you both become apprentices today, but from your behaviour, you might as well not!"

"But Scarface we were only playing, isn't that's what all kits do?" Pebblekit mewed.

"Well, you two are no kits. You are at the age of apprenticeship and if you want to become an apprentice, start acting like one!"

"What's going on in here?"

Vinetail came over to the group of cats with a narrow gaze on Scarface.

"Scarface, what happened?" Vinetaail asked.

"Well, these two needs to learn a lesson about respecting another cat's peace and quiet,"

"Well, Scarface, these are only kits, almost apprentices and are younger than you. They still have a lot to learn,"

"They agitated the younger kits in the nursery!" Scarface hissed.

"No they did not, the other kits were amused by them fighting, see look at them now,"

All the cats looked towards the nursery. Two other kits were play fighting just like Pebblekit and Lunakit.

"See, they learn to fight by just observing other cats fighting. They'll be great warriors," Vinetail meowed.

Scarface growled and padded away.

"Gosh, he needs to calm down and mind his own business. You know, he was never like this before… odd," Vinetail mewed as she watched Scarface go back to the warrior's den.

Vinetail looked at Pebblekit and Lunakit. She nodded and went away.

"Thanks, Vinetail!" Pebblekit added.

"Hey, do you want to spy on the elders?" Lunakit asked.

Pebblekit grinned and followed Lunakit towards the elder's den.


End file.
